


Mocadorà entre vacas y flores

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [8]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: 9 d'Octubre, Amor - Freeform, F/F, Mocadorà, Sant Donís, misterioso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: Esa mañana está todo muy raro en Bal'Hensia y Dee no entiende qué sucede. ¿Qué son esos pañuelos que traslada la gente de un lado a otro?
Relationships: Oppa-Dee
Series: Carpetober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mocadorà entre vacas y flores

**Author's Note:**

> Algo de spoilers de los especiales de Vacas y Flores y del arco de Puerto del Norte (pero no mucho).
> 
> ¡Feliz día de los enamorados valencianos a todes!

Despertaron juntas y abrazadas, en aquel día que pronto resultaría raro. Quizá misterioso incluso. Y es que aquella mañana en Bal'Hensia era muy especial.  
El otoño había llegado y un fino manto de hojas cubría de dorado el bosque. Olía a la humedad de la rica tierra, a lluvia, a paz. Dee sonrió aún en los brazos de su amada, inspirando profundamente. Una sensación de paz la invadía. Estaba en su hogar, aún sin serlo. Y, ahora que se le había pasado un poco el enfado de que les hubieran aislado aquel trozo de su bosque, podía admirar las ventajas de aquella comunidad, la belleza que habían construido juntos, creando una comunidad que ahora era parte de aquel bosque… Una comunidad que ellas habían venido a destruir. Pero eso sería otro día.  
Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la Minotauro, que comenzó a despertar, suavemente. Su gran cuerpo sosteniendo a la pequeña diosa entre sus brazos, como cada noche. Porque ambas sólo querían estar una al lado de la otra. Cada día. Hasta el fin de sus vidas. Por eso se habían casado. Y por eso volverían a hacerlo ahora que la familia de Dee se había enterado de todo… Cualquier excusa era buena para celebrar su amor.  
Pero ya desde que salieron, Dee notó que aquel día estaba pasando algo raro. La gente sonreía y las saludaba, pero en sus rostros se veía algo que normalmente no. ¿Era esperanza y temor al mismo tiempo? Pero no por la guerra, no… Por algo que esperaban con ilusión. Era difícil de definir.  
Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de otro detalle. Pañuelos, había muchos pañuelos. Los llevaban de un lado a otro, atados como un hatillo, conteniendo algo que no llegaba a ver. De una casa a otra. Y poca gente fue a desayunar aquella mañana al comedor común. ¿Qué misterio era aquel?  
Oppa no parecía estar dándose cuenta de nada, o, si lo hacía, lo disimulaba muy bien. Sonreía como siempre, asentía cuando se cruzaban con alguien, y la miraba con total adoración. Una mañana más para aquel matrimonio. Si no fuese porque Dee estaba cada vez más nerviosa. No le gustaba que le ocultasen cosas. No señor. Una no era una diosa por nada… Y aquellos Bal’hensianos la sacaban totalmente de quicio con sus extrañas costumbres. Allí, en su propio bosque. 

\- Dee, ¿me acompañas a entrenar esta mañana?

Dijo Oppa mientras se levantaba de la mesa del desayuno. Lo tenía totalmente planeado. Y estaba disfrutando de ver como Dee se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. 

Llegaron al claro del bosque donde todos solían entrenar. Allí estaban los muñecos de paja, las pilas de palos de entrenamiento, las dianas. En aquellos días que habían pasado en el pueblo, Oppa había convertido aquel rincón en parte de su hogar y sus rutinas. Al menos pondría de su parte para que los pueblerinos estuviesen lo mejor preparados posibles cuando llegaran a la guerra, ya que ellas mismas habían venido para arrastrarles hasta allí. 

Dee se sentó bajo un árbol y disfrutó de cómo su mujer se ajustaba la armadura. ¡Era tan guapa y tan fuerte! Pensaba mientras la miraba, casi con la baba cayendo. Jamás se cansaría de ella, eso lo tenía claro a estas alturas.  
Tan embebida se había quedado en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que Oppa había sacado de uno de los muñecos de paja uno de aquellos pañuelos, adornado con flores en tonos rosados, perfectamente a juego con el pelo de la diosa. 

\- Feliç Sant Donís, preciosa!

Dijo Oppa, imitando las palabras que le habían dicho en el pueblo que eran típicas de aquel 9 de octubre, y tendiéndole el pañuelo relleno.

Dee la miró desconcertada pero a la vez contenta. ¿Qué era aquello? Al fin iba a salir de dudas. Así que, con cuidado, abrió aquel pañuelo atado… y se encontró con una bandejita llena de frutitas miniatura, de algún tipo de pasta, y dos grandes dulces en forma de ¿omega?

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Dijo la diosa aún confundida.

\- Hoy es el día de los enamorados por estas tierras -contesto Oppa, con mirada entre la adoración y la risa por las caras que estaba poniendo su mujer-... Así que se regalan frutas de mazapán y la piuleta y el tronador… Que son representaciones de… bueno… ya sabes…

Dijo muy roja.

\- Así que yo he decidido cambiar la tradición y… que sean dos de las nuestras… 

Le dio un beso a su mujer, largo y cuidadoso. 

\- Feliz día de los enamorados, amor mío. En cualquier lugar, y bajo cualquier tradición. 

Y Dee le devolvió el beso, entendiendo ahora el comportamiento misterioso de todos aquella mañana. Y deseando que no pasara nunca aquel momento junto a su amada. 

\- Feliz Sant Donís, amor....


End file.
